


Escapist Prince

by pasteltakashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow Romance, background plance, keith is a bit of a brat, keith is crossdressing for parts of it, naive keith kogane, prince! Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/pasteltakashi
Summary: Keith craves a life of freedom, a life with the simply people whom he ruled over. He devises a plan to escape the palace and earn his freedom! But as he makes his great escape pressure is soon put on the palace to find the prince. Is his escape going to go through or will he remain a prisoner to the crown?(sorry I'm bad at writing summaries)





	Escapist Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance to you all. This hasn't been beta read so there are going to be a few mistakes, please do bare with me!

Keith cast his eyes over the horizon, watching the setting sun lower in all its glory. He admired its warm hues and the way the sky around it changed its colours as the fluffy clouds drifted by. It all seemed so far away from him at that moment, the horizon he’d never reach despite wanting to so badly. With the wide horizon Keith looked down upon his busy kingdom, one in which he wished to be properly apart of. Yes, he resigned as the prince of the glorious kingdom but he wasn’t truly a part of it. He didn’t know anything about the people he ruled over, not one thing. However, that wasn’t what he was particularly bothered about. What bothered Keith was how he wasn’t allowed to be a part of the ‘lower class’ he couldn’t leave the confines of the heavily decorated walls of the royal estate. But he was going to let that stand in his way anymore, Keith was ready to join the real world and leave his silver spoon life.

Passing by the study he popped his head in, knowing that his parents were in there unwinding. “Mother, father, I’m going to be going to bed now. Good night” He smiled at his parents who both bid him a good night. Little did they know that that would be the last time they’d say good night to their beloved son. Keith walked down the long halls, running his hand over the cream walls and nodding to any maids or butlers who would pass by. Entering his bed chambers the raven-haired prince let out a sigh, he’d be lying if he said that he would miss his home and all the people who he had been with since he was an infant. But if he didn’t act now these walls, these people, they’d be all he’d ever know and nothing more.

The time to act was upon him, it was now or never.

A large mahogany wardrobe held the key to his fate. Behind its heavy doors laid a linen bag which held the attire that would belong to a normal town girl. It was the centre of his escape plan.

Keith’s plan was simple enough but carrying it out would be somewhat complex. He had been planning it for so long that he had taken the time to grow his hair out, long enough to tie or style. Dressing in the clothes that he himself owned would make him stick out like a sore thumb however dressed as a simple girl would give me the best cover possible, no one would see a lady in a dress and assume that was the prince.

Placing a large pink dress on his bed he emptied the linen bag, laying it out on his bed. The dress, the corset, undergarments that followed accordingly, a bonnet, gloves even a pair of heels. The prince began undress, ridding himself of his royal attire that would soon be replaced with that of an average town girl. He did his best to put the corset on properly, in fact he did his best to put any of it on properly. As much as Keith would hated to admit it but this was his first-time dressing and undressing himself, as a prince he always had a servant to dress him and undress him even though I found it quite uncomfortable. Soon enough though Keith was dressing in his new womanly attire and ready to make his escape. Opening the window he dropped out his rope created of bed linen, which was loosely tied to his bed frame, that was followed by his shoes that he didn’t want to attempt to climb down in. It was more than difficult to climb out the window in that puffy dress of him, much more to climb down the rope. But much to his misfortune his knot didn’t prove to be as strong has he’d thought and the prince found himself falling the rest of the way, landing with an “Oofft”. Now that he was out and down Keith put his shoes on and then wobbled along, hiding the bed linen rope in a nearby bush in an attempt to hide any evidence.

\---

A maid knocked on the door of Keith’s bed chambers only to open it up and find no trace of the raven-haired prince. In panic the worried maid went straight to his parents, informing them of his disappearance. The word was spread though-out the estate and a search of the royal estate began. A butler was sent into the garden to inform their gardener about the search, “You mustn’t go yet! The prince is missing, we must look for him!” Behind the carefully sculpted was the disguised prince who began to fear that his plan was about to fall apart. The gardener decided to ‘look around’ while the butler kept an eye on him. While that went Keith kept a close eye on the butler watching him until he left. Now thinking that the coast was clear he whipped his head around and went forward but he went forward only to go straight into what he could only describe as a wall on flesh. Keith hesitated to look up, hiding himself under his bonnet.

“Hey what are you doing here? This is not a place from non-servants or royalty. Wait, you have something to do with the prince disappearing!?” The gardener said making Keith slightly panic more.

He looked up, seeing a gardener with a white shock of hair looking down upon him. The taller servant gasped, “Prince K-“ Keith put his gloved hand over other man’s mouth before he continued.

“Now listen here, I need to escape. And I need you to help me…There are too many servants around for me to escape alone” Keith hissed to the gardener who mumbled a fine into the gloved hand.

The prince nodded and directed him to go. Walking through the garden together Keith wobbled again, he wasn’t very good at walking in heels, and also by instinct he held onto the gardener’s arm. Passing by the butler from before Keith’s grip on the other’s arm became tighter, more so when he asked them to stop.

“Who is this young woman, Mr. Shirogane?” The older butler asked.

He had to think on his feet if he was to get Keith out of here successfully. “Eh, she’s… She’s my fiancé. I let her in a little while after you left so that I could show her the garden that she wanted to see so badly” He replied sheepishly.

The butler only raised a single eye brow, “Very well. But I will remind you, Takashi, that at this moment in time the estate is on high alert and anyone found of the grounds who is not a servant will become suspect to the prince’s disappearance”

Shiro nodded to his co-worker, “Yes, I understand. Now may we be going?” The two were then dismissed, allowing them to leave.

 

\----

                                                                           

Hurrying along, Keith clung helplessly to Shiro’s arm as he had great trouble keeping up with the pace that had been set. His steps were unaligned due to the shoes making his feet tilt to the left or the right, depending on what angle he steps on the heel at. While they trotted on Shiro decided to ask the obvious question of ‘Why are you running away for the castle?’ but unfortunately Keith didn’t appear to want to reply. Keith thought that his reasons was his business, no one else’s and at that moment in time he just wanted to stop walking. Almost in some sort of spite Shiro began walking faster meaning that now he was essentially dragging Keith along. This carried on until a he heard a low growl saying, “Stop walking”. Slowly he came to a stop dragging the smaller male aside so that they getting in no one’s way.

“I’d like my answer. You’ve just dragged me into your little escape plan meaning you’ve made me liable” Shiro hissed at him.

Keith cleared his throat and swallowed, “I didn’t… I didn’t want to do it anymore. I don’t want to be above anyone anymore, I want to be like you”

Shiro eyes narrowed, that answer, to him, seemed more like the response from that of a child. However, he also saw the reason in Keith’s answer, understanding that he wanted to live a life that gave him freedom. “Alright, I can see your reasoning. But have you planned up to this point or even possibly further?”

Keith glanced down to his hands where he was playing with his fingers nervously, that action itself was enough to tell Shiro that Keith hadn’t planned anything past leaving the palace. This made Shiro let out a groan of annoyance as he now felt responsible for the young prince. His first action after that was to offer to let Keith stay with him which was quickly taken up. The next action was to actually take him back to his home. Shiro briefly questioned his haste to take Keith home but he only told himself that without him he’d be alone and subsequently lost so this was for the best.


End file.
